Surpresa
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Neji não gostava do Dia dos Namorados. Era mais uma data inventada para que as lojas aumentassem seus lucros. Ele só não esperava que um presente e uma carta fossem fazê-lo mudar de idéia tão facilmente... Especial de Dia dos Namorados XDDDDD


12 de junho

Olá pessoas! Ou pessoas! Eu sei que a Prisma-san está aí! Ela prometeu! E por mais que este especial de dia dos namorados esteja horrível, você vai deixar review, nee? Mas pode ser sincera n.n'.

Minha intenção é divertir e não cobrar nada, mas review nenhuma faz mal!

Essa fic não está nenhuma coisa maravilhosa, mas foi a coisa mais bonitinha que eu já escrevi. Posso até dizer que ela é a minha queridinha! Quanto a minha outra fic, Prisma-san... amore... Eu não sei se via dar pra sair essa semana, mas vai sair! Ela empacou um pouco! Quem está lendo isso, dá uma lida nas minhas outras fics também, por favor...

Quanto a esta... Acho que o summary já diz tudo o que eu quero dizer, o resto... só lendo!

Divirtam-se!

OoOoOoOoOo

**Surpresa**

12 de junho. Odiava aquele dia e todas as baboseiras relacionadas a ele. Dia dos namorados. Humpf. Grande coisa. Pra que celebrar uma coisa tão besta como essa, afinal? Toda essa coisa não passava de uma estratégia comercial, para que as pessoas gastassem muito dinheiro em mais uma data idiota e inútil.

-Então, Neji... Acha que a Sakura-san vai gostar do meu presente? – perguntou Lee, assim que avistou Neji na rua.

-Lee... – suspirou Neji já cansado daquela coisa toda de Sakura-san. – A Sakura não é sua namorada.

-Mas vai que ela se inspira... Hoje é o dia dos namorados!

-Essa história de dia dos namorados é bobeira. E você sabe muito bem que a Haruno é louca pelo Uchiha e que do jeito que as coisas andam eles vão acabar juntos mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Enquanto isso não acontece, eu ainda tenho esperanças. u.u

-As suas esperanças só vão lhe fazer sofrer mais!

-Não me importo! Não posso desperdiçar a chama da minha juventude! Ò.Ó

-¬¬ Que seja, mas não venha chorando quando ela lhe der um fora!

-T.T Mudando de assunto... Você viu a Tenten-chan hoje?

-Não a vejo desde ontem de tarde – respondeu Neji, o tom de sua voz deixava transparecer um pouco de preocupação. – Por quê?

-Porque eu preciso de uma opinião feminina. u.u

-Como quiser. Já está avisado.

-Tudo bem... Tchau, Neji. o/

-Até.

-

-

-

Neji estava treinando na clareira onde seu time costuma se encontrar. Estava chutando um tronco. Só então ouve um barulho e ativa o byakugan.

-Tenten.

-Neji! Que chato eu queria te fazer uma surpresa!

-Uma surpresa? – repetiu Neji, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim! n.n

-Por que me faria uma surpresa?

-Você esqueceu que dia é hoje? – perguntou Tenten, espantada.

-Hoje? Quinta-feira, 12 de junho.

-Exatamente! xD

-o.ô

-...

-...?

-... ò.ó

-Diz logo do que se trata, Tenten! – esbravejou Neji.

-Ô, Neji! Hoje é Dia dos Namorados!

-Sim, e daí? – Tenten bufou, impaciente. Jogou-se no chão e lançou um pacote azul na cabeça do Neji. Adivinhem? Sim. Ela acertou! – Que é isso?

-Seu presente! – explicou Tenten, deitando-se na grama e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse dormindo.

-Por que um presente?

-Porque somos namorados, ora! – respondeu Tenten sem alterar a expressão. Neji franziu o cenho, tentando entender de onde a Tenten tirou a idéia de que eram namorados. Foi então que se lembrou:

_Flash Back_

_Era o primeiro dia na Academia ninja. As crianças estavam super agitadas e animadas. Mal podiam esperar para começarem a se preparar para se tornarem poderosos ninjas. Todas, menos uma. Hyuuga Neji estava parado no pátio da Academia com cara de tédio como se tudo aquilo fosse uma perda de tempo. Não tinha por que tanta agitação. Por que essas crianças estavam tão animadas, afinal?_

_-Oi! – cumprimentou-o uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, esta parecia mais feliz do que todas as outras crianças juntas. Mas Neji não podia negar, o sorriso daquela garota o encantou._

_-O que faz aqui?_

_-Bom... A partir de hoje, eu estudo aqui._

_-Estou perguntando o que faz aqui, perto de mim, em vez de ficar correndo que nem uma louca, assim como as outras crianças._

_-Sabe... É estranho que você se dirija aos indivíduos que possuem a mesma idade que você como crianças._

_-Você gosta de desviar do assunto, hein?_

_-Hey! Qual é o seu nome?_

_-Chamo-me Hyuuga Neji!_

_-Hyuuga? Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... – Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela não se lembrava do famoso e grandioso clã Hyuuga? Qual era o problema com aquela garota? – Bem, não importa! – disse a garota balançando as mãos. – Então, sr. Hyuuga, me chamo Tenten. Encantada – Tenten esticou a mão para que ele a apertasse, mas Neji não o fez. Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você é muito estranho!_

_-Hã? Eu sou estranho?! – perguntou Neji, incrédulo._

_-Pô! Você se isola aí do mundo e nem conhecer pessoas novas você quer!_

_-Se pensa assim de mim, porque está falando comigo? – Tenten sorriu._

_-Porque eu gostei de você! – dessa vez, Neji não pôde esconder a expressão de espanto que se formava em seu rosto e muito menos conter o rubor que lhe subia a face._

_-Mas... Mas... Eu... Eu não..._

_-Huhuhu... Tivemos um progresso! – comemorou Tenten._

_-Cada minuto que fico perto de você meu cérebro se atrofia mais._

_-O que é atrofiar?_

_-Não poderia esperar que você soubesse – Tenten fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Neji quase sorriu ao ver a garota naquele estado. Até biquinho estava fazendo! Minutos de silêncio se passaram, até que alguém resolveu quebrá-lo:_

_-Neji – chamou Tenten. Neji a olhou, mostrando que ela tinha sua atenção. – Quer ser meu namorado?_

Não podia acreditar que ela estava se referindo àquele dia. Mas foi há tanto tempo. Tinham oito anos! Resolveu por fim abrir o pacote. Nele, tinha um broche muito bonito de ouro na forma de um imponente e majestoso leão. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Neji foi o pedaço de papel que estava no fundo do pacote. Retirou-o dali e o abriu. Era uma carta. Começou a lê-la:

_Konoha, 12 de junho de 2008_

_Querido Neji,_

_Hoje é o Dia dos Namorados! Gostou do broche? Achei que combinava com você! Menos o cabelo. O seu cabelo é bem melhor que o do leão!_

_Sabe, desde aquele dia, o dia que nos conhecemos, nunca mais me esqueci do nome Hyuuga. Não por causa do mais famoso clã da vila, mas porque era o sobrenome do meu namorado, do amor da minha vida! Se nós somos namorados desde aquele dia, então por que eu só estou te dando presente apenas neste ano? Simples. Eu nunca levei muito a sério aquele pedido que eu fiz. Nunca esperei também que você fosse aceitar. Você aceitou! Eu sorri. Um sorriso infantil, como se ter um namorado fosse a mesma coisa que ter ganhado um melhor amigo. O que no nosso caso não deixou de ser. Mas só agora eu percebi que te amo de verdade. Amo mais do que eu amo um amigo. Por isso resolvi presentear meu namorado._

_Namoradinho, seu cérebro deve estar tão atrofiado, né? Já tem 9 anos que nos conhecemos... E que namoramos... Já dá pra casar! Esquece isso! Estou nova pra casar! O que eu estou escrevendo?! Olha... Não se sinta na obrigação de corresponder aos meus sentimentos, só te peço uma coisa: não desmancha comigo, por favor! Deixa-me manter a idéia infantil de que você é o meu namorado! Só meu!_

_Tchau, namorado! Agora eu estou indo te encontrar para te entregar esta carta e o lindo broche que custou todo o dinheiro que eu estava juntando das missões (não se sinta culpado! Eu adorei comprar isso pra você!)._

_Muitos, muitos e muitos beijos_

_Tenten._

Neji continuou encarando a carta por mais algum tempo. Não podia acreditar! A Tenten sentia isso por ele? De repente, uma felicidade imensa tomou conta de si. Ele também a amava!

-Tenten – a menina abriu um dos olhos para encará-lo, não parecia apreensiva, nem nada. Mas sua respiração pesada a denunciava. – Desculpa – Tenten já sentia lágrimas querendo descer de seus olhos. No entanto, percebeu que Neji se aproximava dela. Deitou-se por cima dela, apoiado apenas por seus braços. – Desculpa. Eu esqueci de comprar o seu presente! – Tenten sorriu. Neji diminuiu a distância que separava seus rostos e deu início a um longo e apaixonado beijo.

-Neji... A Sakura-san... – Lee aparecia no local com lágrimas nos olhos, mas se interrompeu ao presenciar a cena. Tenten e Neji pararam de se beijar para encarar o visitante indesejado. – Vocês dois? Oh, meu Deus! – gritou Lee, pulando e esquecendo da Sakura. – É isso aí! Deixem o fogo da juventude tomar conta de vocês!! Vou agora contar ao Gai-sensei a novidade! – informou, correndo para onde possivelmente estaria o sensei de grossas sobrancelhas.

Tenten e Neji soltaram uma gargalhada e voltaram a se beijar. Afinal, o Dia dos Namorados era bem mais do que uma estratégia comercial. Era algo muito, mais muito mais _especial_.

Owari

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gostaram? Eu achei pequena, mas a história é suportável, né?

Bom... Deixem uma review, por favor. Nem que seja pra dizer (educadamente, please) que eu não sei escrever e devia largar a caneta e o teclado.

Se forem elogios, XDDDDDDDDD.

É que na minha vida toda eu só recebi três reviews somando as minhas duas fic, por isso eu estou tão chata quanto a isso! I'm sorry.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

Feliz Dia dos Namorados!!


End file.
